1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fire escape, and more particularly to a fire escape having a flexible elongated member which frictionally engages with wheel or wheels for driving a brake device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various fire escapes of such kind have been developed. But, no fire escape makes it possible that continuous descents of many escaping persons in a short time can be accomplished. In this regard, a large capacity brake device is necessary for holding many escaping persons by a flexible elongated member at a same time.